Scream 4 - Redemption
by Grant Mayfield
Summary: Its been over ten years since the first Woodsboro murders, but Ghostface is back, and he's hunted Sid and company all the way to New York!
1. Chapter 1

Scream 4 -- Redemption  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Marisa de Marco dropped her purse and car keys on the elegant, leather sofa in the den of her lower Manhattan apartment. She walked in front of her floor-length mirror next to the window overlooking Central Park and studied herself.  
  
She was beautiful, with long, jet black hair, and a tan complexion. Her icey blue eyes seemed to stare through to the core. She had red, full lips, and long eyelasses. Marisa was clothed in a deep, tan business suit with matching pumps.  
  
Marisa dropped her Bloomingdale's bag on the hardwood floor, as she checked her watch. It was nearly 10:00. There was a full moon outside.  
  
Marisa opened the door to her bedroom and kicked off her pumps. She walked into her expansive, marble-floored, master bathroom, and began to undress. She left her clothes on the floor and walked to her jacuzzi tub and turned on the water. She poured in some bubbles and sat by the edge, with her hand dangling in the steamy water.  
  
She reflected on what she would do tomorrow. She would get up early and go to her work as a highly esteemed lawyer. Marisa was barely thirty and was already making quite a hefty salary. She knew it was because of her strikingly gorgeous appearance, but she kept that to herself.  
  
Marisa turned off the tub and slid in. She groaned in pleasure as she felt the water rise above her naval, her upper chest, and her bosoms. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and slid back, closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
The man clad only in the Mr. Ghostface costume let himself out of Marisa de Marco's closet. He pulled his knife out of his pocket and made his way to the Bloomingdale's bag, now lying on the floor. He continued on to the bathroom, where he heard the water running. He managed a quick look in the room, but his vision was blocked by the steam that rose from the tub.  
  
After a long minute, he could finally decipher the exquisite woman lying in the tub. She was beautiful, quite possibly the most gorgeous figure of femininity he had laid eyes upon. It was a pity that such an attractive specimen would die this day.  
  
He laughed to himself, shaking this last idea off.. It was all part of the plan. Ghostface made his way back to the den, where he opened the window, revealing the sounds of the streets below. He then took his place in the closet.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Marisa sighed as she drained the tub. Her fingers were pruny, and she began to feel faint, the heat getting to her. She climbed out and toweled off. She pulled on her silken robe as she walked out of the bathroom into the den.  
  
She threw in Don Henley, Taking You Home and then felt a slight chill rise over her spine. A window was open.  
  
"What the hell?" Marisa sighted the open window on the far corner of the room and walked up to it. She closed it right as she heard something.. A..footstep? Marisa turned right as she heard the closet door close.  
  
"H-hello?" Marisa called as she made her way into the kitchen. She opened her drawer and pulled out a large butcher knife.  
  
"Who the hell is in here? Get out of my house!" Marisa screamed as the phone in the den started ringing.  
  
"Damn.." Marisa picked up the phone, and checked the caller i.d. It said Unidentified Cell Phone. She gulped as she put the receiver to her ear and answered.  
  
"H-hello?" Marisa spoke, her voice shaking.  
  
"Hello, beautiful." The voice was apparently concealed by somekind of voice- changing device.  
  
"Who the hell is this? ..." Marisa waited for a reply. "God-damnit! Who is this? This is not funny!"  
  
"You're gorgeous. You could be a supermodel."  
  
"Well, t-thank you.. But, I still want you to get the hell away from me."  
  
"Its ashame I am going to have to butcher you like a pig."  
  
Marisa choked as the phone went dead. She threw the phone on the floor, and heard the batteries slide across the floor. She ran across the room, to her coat closet and threw open the door, right as a strong hand slammed a fist into her ribs, sending her sprawling on her Oriental rug, gasping for air.  
  
Marisa tried to scream, but couldn't muster the air. Instead she seemed to squeel. She gripped her stomach as the man before her pulled a huge butcher knife out from beneath his costume.  
  
"Oh, God, NO!" Marisa cried as she got to her feet. She backed away, as the man approached her. He swung first.  
  
Marisa jumped back, on pure reflex, and slammed into the wall of the hallway. She crawled across the hardwood, as the man brought the knife down. It caught the edge of her robe, keeping Marisa stuck. She pulled, ripping her expensive robe, and ran to where the phone and the knife lay on the floor.  
  
Then she remembered the batteries. "Shit!" Marisa screamed as she grabbed on of the batteries and slammed it into the phone, she looked for the other one, and saw that it was right in front of where Ghostface was approaching.  
  
"N-no, no, no, no, NO!!" Marisa hurled the phone with all her might, and thanked God when the man fell over after the phone making contact with his nuts. Marisa picked up the knife and ran to the door of her apartment. She unlocked the bolt, and cursed herself as she remembered that she had the door locked from teh inside and the out.  
  
Marisa looked around, and remembered that the key was atop the Grandfather clock adjacent to the door. She crawled on the wooden chest next to the clock and reached atop, right as she felt a push from behind, sending her slamming into the clock, and sending the clock flying to the floor.  
  
Marisa was hit with pieces of gears and grinds from teh clock. She tried to get up and felt that she was pinned down by the weight of the clock.  
  
"No!!" Marisa cried as she pulled with all her might, and felt the clock rise. She managed to pull herself halfway out, right as she felt a searing pain in her upper thigh. She screamed in pain and looked to see the man on top of her, with the knife potruding from her leg. He ripped the knife out, right as the heel of her foot connected with his chin.  
  
Ghostface fell backwards, as Marisa rose to her feet. Blood was falling in rivulets down her long, tanned legs from the open wound. She groaned in pain and anger as she limped towards the back of her apartment. She reached the same window, right as she was roughly turned around.  
  
Marisa managed to stare at the mask straight in the eye right as she felt an excrutiating pain penetrate her skin in her lower chest. She looked down to see a knife sticking out of her stomach, with Ghostface's hands on the hilt. She looked back up at the mask, and saw him shrug, as if in apology.  
  
Then, using the last of her strength, she smacked him. Hard, across the face, knocking the mask off on the floor. Then, Ghostface's boot landed on her stomach, prying the knife out of her abdomen, and sending her flying backwards.  
  
In her last moments, Marisa felt her body shatter glass, and then meet nothing.. She was soaring, flying. Something she had always wanted to do. But, then she realized what was happening. This was it, this was the end. This bastard had killed her. She closed her eyes and screamed.  
  
And, then Marisa de Marco's body slammed into top of a Ford Mustang, waiting at a red light.  
  
*****************  
  
Ghostface stared down at the lifeless body on top of the red car. He pulled a hankerchief out from his pocket and wiped his blade. And, then he let himself out. Don Henley was still playing in the background. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sidney Prescott slammed her hand on the beeping alarm clock. It was already time to get up? It seemed mere minutes since she had last fallen asleep. But, at least she wasn't having anymore nightmares.  
  
Sid showered and then grabbed a Slim Fast, and walked out the door, briefcase in hand. She reached her apartment's parking garage and jumped in her Montero Sport. Sidney worked at a prestigious law firm in Manhattan, Bronkling and Barnaby; She had graduated from Woodsboro as a Pre-Law student, top of her class, despite the incidents. Then, she had moved out in the country of the Carolinas, then after those incidents, decided to take advantage of her degree.  
  
She hopped out of her car, as she parked in in her regular parking space. Sidney entered the spacious lobby, and walked to the elevator, where she got off at the 23rd floor. She was surprised to see a detective waiting for her.  
  
"Miss Prescott, I presume? My name is Lieutenant Boone Charles from the NYPD. We're here to trying to investigate the murder of a Missus Marisa de Marco."  
  
Sidney stopped dead in her tracks. "Marisa..Marisa is dead? Since when? How??" Sid looked around the room and was surprised to see plenty of cops asking other unlucky lawyers the same questions.  
  
Sidney had worked with Marisa on a recent case concerning a rape victim, which they had won, earning both women much esteem. During the case, the two had become close friends. Sidney couldn't stop the tears.  
  
It was surprising because in Sidney's 32 years of living, she had seen many friends come and go; more than a normal girl would. She had worked here for over five years now, and she wasn't expecting this.  
  
"Multiple stab wounds.. Then she was apparently thrown from her 26th floor apartment window."  
  
"W-when did she die?"  
  
"Witnesses saw the body fall at approximately 11:30 p.m." Boone placed a reassuring hand on Sid's shoulder. "This girl apparently was very popular, because it came as a hard blow to many people here. We are gong to catch this asshole. I promise ya."  
  
Sidney smiled. Sometimes Yankees could really be ok.  
  
"Well, we need to know if you knew of anything suspicious going on concerning Marisa and this culprit. Any reason someone would want her dead?" Boone inquired.  
  
"I...I really don't know. I don't think so."  
  
Boone paused and then nodded to himself. "All right, thats all for now. But, if you remember anything, please call me. Remember, we cops never sleep." He smiled, handing her a card, and then walked away.  
  
Sidney walked into her office and sank into her leather chair. She looked across the hallway, to where Marisa would usually be sitting every morning. She also noticed the women that were crying, and the men that were hanging their heads. Probably because they missed looking at her ass, thought Sidney.  
  
There was a manilla folder on her desk, containing messages from various clients. Then, there was a knock at her door. Sidney looked up, and saw her handsome coworker, Clark Donahue, enter the room.  
  
Clark was tall, with long, wavy brown hair, and finely chisled muscles. His eyes were red. Marisa's death really had hit everyone hard.  
  
"We get the day off, Sid. Wanna go get a bite to eat?" Clark asked.  
  
Sidney almost declined but then decided it would probably be best to go. "I suppose. Let me get my things." She gathered up her things and followed.  
  
Clark took Sid to a nice Greek restaurant, where they both shared some Mousakka, and a salad. They talked for a while, mourned over the loss of such a good person. Yada yada yada.  
  
It was still daytime when they said goodbye. A small peck on the check, and Sidney hopped into her car. Within minutes she was pulling up in her garage, near the elevator to her apartment. Then she heard footsteps.  
  
Sidney turned, but heard nothing, besides the heels of her pumps hitting the concrete. "H-hello?" Sidney called. Stop it Sid, she told herself. Your just being stupid. No one is there. And then she saw him.  
  
He wore the same long, black costume, with the same long, white face. It was him. Sidney nearly fainted, then she screamed. She ran to the elevator and slammed her finger on the button. She kept slamming it until she was in the elevator, and then managed to look out into the garage. No one was there.  
  
Sidney made her way to her room, and entered. She locked, bolted, and deadbolted the door. Then she slid down it, and sobbed.  
  
[pic] 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sidney woke up. She had fallen asleep at her door. God, she said to herself, what is wrong with me.  
  
She heard the key slide into the lock, and then her roomate's flustered voice.  
  
"Hello? Damn it, Sid, are you in there?"  
  
"Yes, sorry." Sidney ran to the bathroom as she heard the door open. She looked horrible, with mascara stains on her cheeks. She splashed water in her face, right as she heard her roomate walk in the room.  
  
"Sid, you look like shit," Lillith Braddock declared. Sidney turned and studied her roomate for a moment.  
  
Lillith was gorgeous; she had long, blond hair that seemed to cascade down her back, and splay over her shoulders. Her eyes were the perfect tint of blue, and her skin was lightly tanned, enough to enunciate the blue in her eyes. Her legs were long and also tan, and, much to Sidney's dismay, Lily had a rather large bustline. Many times Sidney had gone out with Lily and Marisa to singles bars, and she seemed to be in the background, while her two beautiful friends attracted all the men.  
  
"Marisa de Marco is dead," Sidney announced without hesitation. Lily gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"You mean, that girl that went to Reggie's with us that one time?" Lily seemed flaberghasted.  
  
"Yes, Marisa is dead."  
  
"Oh my God.. How? W-when?"  
  
Sidney swallowed and then continued. "She was thrown from her apartment."  
  
"Was it suicide? It couldn't be.. She was so pretty!"  
  
"No, she had multiple stab wounds before...before she fell."  
  
"Oh, Sid, I'm so sorry."  
  
Lily took her friend in her arms and stroked her hair. Then, Sidney began crying again. "God, Lil, I don't know why I'm so upset. I mean, I have had so many friends go.. Tatem, Hallie...B-Billy.."  
  
"Sid, don't talk about him.. He's gone now, and so is Stu. They can't hurt you anymore. I don't know what you went through, girl, but its over now."  
  
Sidney nodded and walked into the den. She collapsed on the sofa and turned on the television. It was almost 10:15, and the news was on. The anchorwoman began a new story, with a picture of the Lindbloom, Marisa's apartment building.  
  
"Thirty-four year old aspiring lawyer, Marisa de Marco was thrown over twenty feet from her apartment onto a parked Mustang at approximately 11:30 last night. Prior to her fall, Ms. de Marco suffered multiple stab wounds to her thigh and stomach, ruling out suicide. After a thorough search of her apartment, city coroners and crime scene specialists conclude that there was a sign of struggle, proving this incident to be a homocide."  
  
And then a familiar face appeared on the screen. It was the D.A. Simon Wallbergh. Sidney had met him various times at a party, and he seemed to be a nice man; he was also said to be having an affair with Marisa. "Marisa was a wonderful woman, and she will definitely be missed. She was a hard and dedicated person, and my regrets go out to her friends and family."  
  
Wallbergh's eyes were red, and he apparently had been mourning over Ms. de Marco.  
  
The lady anchorwoman's face appeared on the screen as she concluded the story. "A memorial service will be held Tuesday at the Church of Saint Mary and Simon by her friends and family."  
  
Sidney turned off the t.v. and lay back on the sofa. "Andy is coming over tonight.. I hope thats ok."  
  
"Its fine, Lil." Lillith returned with two beers and handed one to Sidney. "Try not to let this get to you. It will be fine. Hey, Andy won't be here for another three hours. He has to work late at the shop. Wanna go out dancing?"  
  
Lily's friend Andy worked at a Pizza Parlour on East 29th and usually didnt get off until late at night. Sidney concluded that he would be spending the night.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Oh, come on Sid! It'll be fun!!" Lily grabbed her friends hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Ok, but.. I need to freshen up."  
  
"Aight, girl."  
  
And, five minutes later, the two women were freshened up and hailing a taxi, and on their way to paint the town red.  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Gale Weathers rolled over in bed and put her arm across her sleeping husband's chest. She couldn't sleep tonight. She had been taking sleeping pills, but they didnt seem be working very well.  
  
Gale slid out of bed and put on her slippers and her robe and walked into her kitchen, where she had a cup of coffee and turned on their widescreen t.v.  
  
There was nothing on, except the trash late-night talk shows. And, a woman gets tired of hearing whitetrash audiences yell "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry" at the top of their lungs. She clicked the show off and went into the adjacent room, next to the one where she had been sleeping.  
  
She peeked into the crib and saw that her pride and joy lay cooing and playing with the stuffed animals suspended above her.  
  
"Well hello there, Tatem! How's mommy's little angel?"  
  
She giggled as Gale picked her up and sat in the rocking chair with her baby. She rocked her until she was sure that her baby was fast asleep, then lowered her back into the crib.  
  
"Goodnight, my angel." She rubbed her cheek as she exited the room, then headed to the room at the end of the hall. This room was decorated with posters of Barnie and another wall-length poster with Big Bird saying "Look how tall I've gotten!" with various inch slashes on it. Seeing that poster always brought tears to her eyes at seeing how her other little baby was growing.  
  
She looked up into the top bunk of the wooden bunk-bed her son, Jamie, lay sleeping in. He was four, and a "big boy" as he said. She smiled as she saw him sucking his thumb, reassuring her that he was still her "baby."  
  
A hand landed on Gale's shoulder, causing her to turn and gasp. "Oh, Dewey, you scared me."  
  
Dewey stood clad in his sleeping shorts and sweatshirt and barefoot, with his hand on his wife's shoulder. "What are you doing up, honey?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, thats all."  
  
"Well, maybe your working too hard down at the t.v. station. Come on, lets go to bed." Dewey took his wife's hand and led her into the room, where she closed the door behind them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Simon Wallbergh reclined in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. He was remembering the woman he called Marisa, the one who had spent many nights here in his room. He remembered the love they made, sometimes on his own mahogany desk. He remembered her perfect body, her large breasts, and her long legs. And, then he remembered the pictures of his lover as she lay sprawled across a broken Mustang. He remembered everything about the pictures.  
  
There would be no more romance, no more sex, nothing left between him and this woman. He sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
Simon was an attractive man, well into his forties, yet still retaining a very handsome face. He was tall, and well built even in his late years. He looked out his office window into the lobby, at the empty desk where his receptionist, Belinda, would usually sit. However, she was gone, which was strange, considering it was only six-thirty. She never left until around eight. And, when she did leave it was usually with Simon, as she was also his "fuck buddy."  
  
He looked through his files, reading about various clients. It was the same old thing, day after day. One person suing another; one person suing their insurance company; a patient suing their doctor for malpractice. He needed a break.  
  
He got out of his swivel chair and walked around the room. He pulled out one of his various Books of Law and found the only thing that reminded him of Marisa. Silken, red panties dangled from Simon's hand, as he pressed it to his face.  
  
Then he felt something slam into the back of his head. Simon fell to the ground, and rolled to his left, narrowly avoiding a hammer to the skull. "What the hell?" Simon cried out as he saw the masked man pull out a large, serrated, butcher knife.  
  
"N-no, please, please, please," Simon begged, as he backed up into his door. He got to his feet and ran through the dimly lit lobby. There was no one here, all the lawyers had left, and he was the only one left.  
  
Then he looked at the receptionist desk.  
  
Belinda Tate wasn't in her desk, all right. She lay sprawled out to the side, with a bloody slice across her neck, her curly brown hair obscuring her attractive, young face.  
  
A high heel lay near her stockinged feet, which Simon picked up and hurled at his pursuer. Simon had never been a good shot, and it flew past the darkened man and shattered the glass covering his diploma.  
  
"Shit, man.. Please, what do you want?" He looked back to Ms. Tate, reassuring him that this guy really capable of ending someone's life.  
  
Then, strong arms pushed him backwards. Wallbergh flew across Belinda's desk, as he landed next to her cold body. He attemptedd to get to his feet, right as he felt an excruciating pain shoot through his back to the rest of his body. He felt his eyes start to glaze over, as the knife in his back roughly jerked upwards, causing the wound to open, and fresh blood to spill onto the plush carpet.  
  
He slammed into the floor as he felt his eyes glaze over. It was over. He looked over to Belinda Tate's lifeless face and smiled. How ironic, Wallbergh thought, that he had lost two lovers this night.  
  
************  
  
  
  
Sidney was awakened in the middle of the night by a phone call. It was Boone Charles from the NYPD.  
  
"Ms. Prescott, I believe you should be warned that there has been another murder. This time it was Belinda Tate and Simon Wallbergh."  
  
Oh, my God. Sidney's mouth went dry as she tried to muster up the voice. "Oh, no way. Thats..thats three now..!"  
  
"Yes ma'am, thats two. We need you here, considering your past experience. We believe it could be another copycat killer."  
  
Sidney felt the tears fall, and she began sobbing loudly again. Lily ran into the room as she held her friend, who tried to explain what was happening through her hysteric sobs. She didn't cry as much for Wallbergh and Tate, but more for the others that would lose their lives. He was back, she knew, and this time, he wasn't going to give in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sidney and Lily rushed out of the car and ran into the now lit lobby of the Bronkley and Barnaby building. There was a tall, slim, black policewoman speaking with another policeman as she walked towards the two women.  
  
"Ma'am, my name is Detective Tonya O'Connor. Are you Sidney Prescott?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Sidney." O'Connor grabbed Sidney's arm and pulled her to the elevator door as she pushed the button. Lily attempted to follow, but was stopped by the policeman Tonya had been speaking to.  
  
"Simon Wallbergh and Belinda Tate were found murdered approximately two hours and thirty-five minutes ago. I was asked by a Lietenent Boone—" Tonya O'Connor's words were cut off as Sidney continued for her.  
  
"Yes, Boone, I spoke with him earlier. He said that he wanted me to come…"  
  
"See the bodies. Yes, and a Mister Dewey Riley is awaiting your arrival upstairs."  
  
"Dewey…DEWEY!!!" Sidney cried as she saw her close friend emerge from the elevator. She ran and they hugged for a long time. Clark Donahue also emerged from the elevator.  
  
Dewey looked worried as he looked from Sidney, to Clark, and to Lily. He seemed to stare a long time at Lily, though why Sid couldn't contemplate, considering Dewey was such an honest man, and his recent marriage to Gale Weathers.  
  
"Sid..Hey.. I really think you uh need to see this.." Dewey seemed at a loss for words. "Let her come too." Dewey beckoned to Lily and she stepped forward, rushing to Sidney's side, her high heels clicking on the hard marble.  
  
Dewey led Clark, Lily, Sidney, and Tonya up the stairs, flanked by the policeman. They entered the room that apparently the murder had taken place in. Sidney knew because of the crowd of lawyers and policemen.  
  
Then they reached the actual scene.  
  
A shattered, framed diploma lay on the carpeted floor, and pictures and papers lay scattered on the floor, after having been knocked off the receptionist's desk. There were two zipped body bags in the corner of the room, apparently where Tate and Wallbergh's corpses were. And laying on the desk was a letter, written by hand, pinned to the table by a jack.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Sidney,  
  
I bet you really thought that you had escaped this time.. But You haven't… No matter where you go, I will find you, and this time I will kill you. I am going to butcher you all.. That bitch reporter, that faggot cop, and even this new blond bimbo that your bunking with. I'll especially enjoy slaughtering that little beauty. But, Sidney.. I can't wait to finally get you. There will be no escaping this time. You can't do anything but scream.  
  
Sidney gasped and fell to the floor as her legs gave out from underneath her. He had found her again.. No matter where she went, he would always follow. That asshole would always get her. But, how did he know about Lily? And what about Gale? She was back home home with the kids..  
  
"Dewey..Dewey what about Gale? What are you going to do about her?" Sidney asked, tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
"She's wither her mom in Greenville; she took Tatem and Jamie with her. It'll be ok Sid," Dewey said as he reassured his friend.  
  
Lily had apparently just finished reading the letter and gasped. "Oh…my God. Oh my God! Does he mean.. does he mean.." Sidney took her sobbing friend in her arms.  
  
"I'm not going to let anything happen. He is after me… Not you."  
  
Tonya O'Connor spoke up. "Yes, but just in case he is after both of you, we will have permanent dispatched guards at your home until we catch this son of a bitch."  
  
Sidney nodded as she allowed Clark to usher her and Lily out of the room. Dewey followed. "Sid, I'm sleeping at a hotel on 42nd street.. If you need anything here's the number." Dewey handed her a folded slip of paper and patted her on the back. "Hang in there."  
  
Sidney nodded as she took the elevator down along with Lily and Clark. "Sidney.. is this how all your friend…."  
  
"Yes Lil, yes.. But, I won't let it happen to you. I promise." Sidney looked at her friend and was amazed at how, even faced in this situation, her friend still looked ravishing. And, there was something inside her that told Sidney that Lily would stand by her through this.  
  
"Hey, Sid. Do you want me to take you home? You took a cab, and my car is here..?"  
  
"Sure, Clark, thank you."  
  
Five minutes later, the three hopped into his car. Sidney was in the front, with Clark driving, and Lily in the back. Clark put the key in the ignition, and started the car. However, when he put the key in the ignition, it wouldn't start.  
  
"What the hell?" Clark tried again, but it wouldn't start. He ran to the hood and found that nothing was wrong. He then saw his tires.  
  
"Ah, damn!" Clark cursed as he saw the slashings across his tires. Sidney leaned over the driver's seat to look out the window.  
  
"What is it?" Sidney asked as Lily leaned over the seat.  
  
"My Goddamn tires. Someone slashed 'em." He walked to the passenger side where Sidney had been sitting a few seconds earlier and leaned down to inspect the tires there. Then he returned to the hood.  
  
That was when the figure appeared.  
  
"Oh my God.. What is that?" Lily gasped as a knife appeared and the figure rose his hand, preparing to plunge the knife into..into Clark!  
  
"Its him… Clark. Clark! GET IN THE CAR!!!!!!" Sidney cried as she saw the knife come down. Lily began beating on the windows to try and get Clark's attention. He looked up and then winced as his body lurched. Then, he was thrown to the side in a bundled heap. The costumed man before the two women held up the bloodied blade and bradished it, as if it were a trophy.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Lily cried as she opened her door.  
  
"Lily!" Sidney opened hers and followed behind her. Lily was running towards the exit of the garage. She had to be careful, as she had on heels, because if she wasn't she could sprain her ankle.  
  
Sidney had on tennis shoes and caught up to her friend. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind one of the various stone pillars supporting the next level of the concrete garage.  
  
Lily looked around and shrugged at Sidney. "I don't know where he went… He just disappeared. God, Sid, I'm scared shitless. D-did he kill him?"  
  
"I think so, Lil." Sidney grabbed her friends arm and rushed her forward towards the elevator. They hit the button and ran in as the doors opened. Sidney pressed the floor button, right as a large, serrated butcher knife slashed into the room.  
  
Lily screamed as she backed into a corner. Sidney beat the button continuously until the doors closed around the potruding blade. The blade squirmed a bit, as the hands were trying to pull it free. And then the doors closed all the way, and the knife disappeared.  
  
Sidney looked to her sobbing friend, who lay in the corner of the elevator, her mascara running down her face.  
  
Sidney held her friend. "Its ok.. Its ok.." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sidney continued to hold Lily as the elevator began to ascend, back up into the building. She had no idea how they would get out. And then she thought about Clark.  
  
Was he really dead? Something told her no… This had happened before, with a sick maniac named Billy Loomis; a man Sidney had once loved.  
  
Sidney's train of thought was broken when the lights in the elevator went out and the lift lurched to a stop.  
  
"Awww shit…" Lily looked up in the darkened area to the glass coverings above.  
  
Sidney found her way to the panel with the various floor buttons, ranging from the 1st floor to the 58th floor.  
  
She hit the 20th floor button, but to no avail. Then she hit the alarm, and heard the familiar buzzing. She waited for a minute then pressed it again.  
  
"God, Sid, are we gonna suffocate?" Lily asked as she walked to the door. She began slamming her fists into the metal, repeatedly, and then walked to the wall where she continued beating. She left a dent, but other than that, there was nothing.  
  
"Damn him… DAMN HIM!" Sidney screamed. "Its never going to end…" Lily put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
Minutes went by before Sidney realized what she would do. Lily was lighter than her, so Sid would have to lift her up.  
  
"Ok, Lil, come here."  
  
Within seconds, Lily was pushing the glass top over, and climbing up, onto the top of  
  
the elevator. A hand reached down, which Sidney took, and pulled her up.  
  
When Sidney was on top of the elevator, both women looked up. They were near the top, but when Sidney looked down, all she could see was darkness.  
  
The nearest floor was that of the 43rd, which was where Sidney's office was located.  
  
"Ok, we are going to have to climb up this over to the doors right there." Sidney pointed in the general vicinity of the doorway and she could see, even through the darkness, Lily go green at the gills.  
  
"Its ok, you can go up first." Lily nodded and walked to the thin path leading to the doorway. Sidney knew that if either fell, they wouldn't survive the plummet.  
  
Lily shimmied over to where she was dangling, her high heeled legs hanging over the edge. She pulled herself up and shimmied, against the wall to the elevator doors.  
  
Lily looked down the elevator shaft and almost vomited. She had to keep her balance.  
  
She finally planted herself right in front of the doors and looked at Sidney. "What do I do now?"  
  
"Ok, you're going to have to try and pry the doors open… I think that if you pull them apart enough they will open by themselves.  
  
Lily nodded then pressed her manicured fingernails into the slits between the slit where the two doors opened. She pulled with all her might, but it didn't open.  
  
"Come on Lil, you're doing great… Almost there!"  
  
Lily pulled again and again, but nothing happened. Then a light turned on above Lily's head. Someone had activated the elevator, and it was headed to the 43rd floor.  
  
"Sid! We're saved! Sid!!!" Lily yelled in exuberance. She slammed her fists into the door again. "Help! We're stuck! Help!!!!"  
  
It happened so fast. The elevator below Sidney began to lurch then move upward, and Sidney toppled over, her body sliding over the edge. She grabbed at the edge of the elevator, but grasped nothing. She continued to fall until she grabbed hold of the bottom.  
  
"Shit!" Sidney cried as the elevator doors opened.  
  
There he stood, the bastard that had killed all of her friends, everyone she ever cared for.  
  
Lily didn't have time to react; the doors opened right in front of her and before she could thank the man, she was met with a hard slash toward her gut.  
  
Lily's instincts saved her from an almost definite fatal blow. She flew backwards, as she hit the wall.  
  
He came at her again, and she screamed and kicked. Her high heel met him in the stomach and she watched as he toppled over. She ran towards the exit and looked down to Sidney. Dangling there, helpless. Lily got onto the small walkway and crawled to where her friend was. Below has black nothingness. But, she continued to crawl.  
  
"Lily… Lily!" Sid screamed as Lily reached down to her friend.  
  
"Come on, Sid."  
  
Sid almost grabbed Lily's hand, as her friend was dragged to her feet, strong arms pressing the butcher knife to her throat.  
  
"No! Damn you, NO!!!!" Sid screamed as Lily realized what was going on. She began to flail her arms.  
  
Ghostface looked down at Sidney, hanging there, and back to the woman, screaming in his arms.  
  
He turned around and pushed the blond woman forward. He intended for her to fall off the thin walkway, but she jumped, and landed on the side of the elevator, losing a pump in the process.  
  
Lily slammed into the side of the elevator and grabbed for something to hold on to.  
  
The doors opened once more, and a familiar face reached out. It was Dewey Riley, the man that she had met earlier. He pulled her into the dark room as the elevator doors closed behind him.  
  
"Lily, where is Sid?" Dewey asked, as he glanced at the now closed doors.  
  
"Oh God… She's still in there!" Lily screamed as she pointed at the door. 


End file.
